


something WICKed this way comes

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is not impressed, Inspired by fic, M/M, Mardon plays Wick, Wick- Video Game, horror games mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardon plays Wick and Barry contemplates revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	something WICKed this way comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



Barry stared at the rubbish that was in the kitchen, then to his boyfriend who was playing video games, then back to the trash. He knew that it was his turn but after running after Captain Cold and weather Wizard, he thought that Mardon at least owed him a garbage run after not letting him go to jail. He sighed as he flopped onto the couch, watching Mardon play some game that was terrifying with candles and faceless children. Why did he have a thing for horror? That was no normal, no one should be that involved in chasing after you, not when they have an unfair advantage. 

 

“You’re thinking again,” Mardon kicked him, tried to, given the fact that Barry had pulled his feet into his lap, rubbing small circles into the arch of his foot. 

 

“Why are does that say Don’t Wake Him?” This was too terrifying for him to deal with.

 

“Watch,” Mardon had that smirk that Barry often never trusted. It was the Weather Wizard smirk that he got before Barry was running after a flying boyfriend. 

 

The screen went dark and candle went out and there was snoring until there wasn’t and fuck no, why is that even a thing, how did this game ever get invented. Mardons character was running for the hill and the candle was out and a man was chasing them. Mardon was just laughing at Barry who had taken it upon himself to now hide under Mardons shirt, listening to the game rather than watching it. He heard the faint sound of snoring, peering out from Mardons shirt to watch the wink lit and Mardon laughing at him. 

 

“Asshole,” Barry tried to move away, Mardon just trapped him with his arms, still somehow playing this game while kissing Barry on the top of the head. He just let Mardon keep him there, snuggling in closer as he listened to the sound of his heart beat, watching him play.

 

“Okay, here, let’s go this way,” The tone of his voice sent a shiver down Barry’s spine and not in the normal way. The normal way involved less clothing and a mattress, mostly, this was the one that had Barry staring at the screen and flicking to hide his face in Mardon’s chest. 

 

“Keep Moving, Mardon why aren’t you moving, what are you doing? I swear, if you are making this, nope,” Barry ducked back under his boyfriend’s shirt, biting his chest as the laughter followed. 

 

“Damn Babe, didn’t know you were into biting that much?” He just whacked Mardons side. 

 

“All pain no pleasure make Jack a dull boy,” Mardon was enjoying this too much. 

 

“Asshole,” Barry kept still under his shirt. 

 

“It’s safe to come out now,” Mardon sung. 

 

“Good,” No not good, Mardon is a fucking liar. 

 

On screen was a small child, he has a drawing in his hand, that’s fine, to think of it in hindsight, Barry should have noticed that Mardon was leaning with his head to the armrest, one both hands on the controller and humming a lullaby, but Barry was never one to notice all things around him. Not when on the screen is a drawing that says ‘Don’t think, run,” as the smiley mask demon child runs after Mardons character, the stupid wick going close to out several times. 

 

“Like you, running is a fun time,” Mardon whispered low, Barry was really hating his boyfriend right now. 

 

“No that is not, fuck,” Barry hide his face in Mardons chest, shaking as Mardon laughed. 

 

“Asshole,” Barry mumbled into his shirt. 

 

“Well, you are what you,” Barry covered his mouth. 

 

“Don’t finish that,” He glared. 

 

“I thought you liked when I finished,” Mardon winked, Barry just mumbled incoherently as he rest his head on Mardons chest, facing the horror. 

 

“Just get back to horrid things,” Barry stared at the new face, a frown which he wasn’t sure was better for worse. He was broken limbs and neck with gravel for a voice and growling, why did it have to growl. 

 

“Shush, Red,” He must have spoken aloud. 

 

“Run,” Barry whispered. 

 

“Not running, just have to look away,” Mardon whispered back, smiling as Barry’s hands were holding onto him. Why would you have to, oh yeah okay, that makes sense in some twisted way. 

 

“Why is he popping up everywhere?” Barry can’t believe he was actually asking questions about this. This guy, well, skeleton was just appearing out of nowhere, like daisies. 

 

“I think he was buried alive,” Mardon just shrugged like that is completely reasonable.

 

“And the Keep Moving?” Barry slid close to Mardon if that was possible. 

 

“Need to keep moving, babe,” Barry just watched the skeleton do just as Mardon said, pop in and out of the ground whenever Mardon, for whatever reason, stood still. 

 

“See,” Mardon stopped, up jumped Jack, scared that crap out of Barry and Mardon laughed and ran along on his fucking merry way. 

 

“Fuck, don’t do that,” Barry hit him on the shoulder, Mardon seemed to be enjoying this far too much. 

 

“Alright, Red,” Mardon kissed the top of his head, moving along in the dark with his fucking candle that kept on going out and his matches were running down and Barry was far too invested in this. 

 

Next along the merry band of dead fuck yous was a girl in a bunny costume. Okay, this didn’t look that bad, though he had seen Donnie Darko, he knows that bunnies can screw you over. He looked at the Stay Away From Her on the screen, sighing as Mardon did exactly the opposite of that. He just wanted to antagonise the ghosts, or Barry, or both, asshole. The girl was now chasing after them out of the ground floating, how is that fair, oh and crying. The crying was sad but with her wanted to kill or blow out the wick, yeah no. 

 

“She drowned,” Mardon whispered, Barry just tightened his grip on Mardons shirt. 

 

“She could have been executed, I wouldn’t care,” He just mumbled into Mardons shirt, the only safe thing in the room at the moment. 

 

“Hmmmm,” Mardon just continued playing, there was a soft breeze running through Barry’s hair, he guessed Mardons way of calming him without being able to stop playing, something Barry would much prefer. 

 

“House fire, please no,” He shook his head, deciding that this was the spot from where he was staying. Hiding. 

 

“Kids were never found,” Mardon laughed at Barry, Barry flicked him with lightning. 

 

“Hey, remember who taught you that,” Mardon glared at him, focus off the screen which Barry learnt was a bad idea. 

 

“Eyes to screen,” Barry tore his from the shirt to the, yep, lightless candle. Damn it Mardon.

 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Mardon chuckled, Barry was plotting revenge, long drawn out revenge. 

 

“Sure you are,” Barry rolled his eyes, watching the wick go out again. 

 

“For real?” He shook his head.

 

“Someone is involved for not wanting to be,” Mardon hummed, that damn lullaby starting up again. 

 

“Stop that,” Barry glared. 

 

“Stop what?” Mardon feigned innocence. 

 

“The humming,” Barry really needed sleep. 

 

“How can I be humming if I am talking to you?” Mardon pointed out, that was a good point, but then, where was the humming coming from?

 

“No, no, no, no,” Why was Mardon laughing at this, how could this be funny?

 

“Sorry, your face,” Mardon pulled out his phone, stupid haunting lullaby playing. 

 

Lots and lots of slow torturous revenge. 

 

“Asshole,”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Candle Kids by joker-quinn (go and read it but not a night, trust me)


End file.
